


I'm Bi

by CTippy



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Bisexuality, Coming Out, Fanvideo, Other, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: A fanvideo about Rosa Diaz's coming out as bisexual. Song: Fractions by Through Juniper Vale.





	I'm Bi

**Author's Note:**

> The editing is nothing much really, but I wanted to make a video about Rosa coming out as bi. It was important to me to finally see a female character come out and say the word, they did a great job with it, I think. It is great to be represented by one of my favourite shows ever through a great character played by a bi actress. I loved how they showed it in a realistic way but also got the whole 99 family have her back and be so supportive. And having Gina Rodriguez guest star as her possible love interest was just the icing on the cake. I would really love to see her come back next season. Well, that said, I hope you enjoy this. :)

[Click here to like/reblog on Tumblr](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/177523302482/im-bi-the-editing-is-nothing-much-really-but) - Please, [like](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hs2zkIwCYPw&frags=pl%2Cwn) and/or [subscribe](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrkHVARDi-WTk_z9a5fqyzg?) to support my channel  
Follow me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KiaraMeta) \- [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ctippy90/) \- [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/chiaratippy)


End file.
